A Proposal to Remember
by Rltsweetie22591
Summary: More Getty fan fiction. This one was fun to write


A Proposal to Remember...

Betty and Gio were out on a date in New York City centre. They had just had dinner and Betty had suggested they went for a walk before heading home. She took his hand and they walked hand in hand through Central Park. Gio took hold of Betty's face and kissed her passionately. His hands were warm against her cold skin. He wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, whilst still kissing him,as she felthis strong musclesagainst her skin. She was so glad she had picked him instead of Henry after the ball game. It had been the best 6 months of her life. She couldn't help but think about Gio and what he looked like without the layers of clothes on. She started to blush just thinking about it. She was thankful that he had been a gentleman and waited for her but she now knew she was ready for him and just wanted to please him.

As Gio pulled away from Betty, she shivered. "Are you cold?" he asked her whilst putting his arms around her waist. "I know where we could go to warm up," he added with a smile creeping across his lips. Betty looked at him confused. He handed her is leather jacket which felt so soft against her cheeks and followed him as he lead her across the city.

"Okay Betty, we are close! Please, close your eyes? I have a surprise lined up 4 you." Betty closed her eyes as instructed and Gio guided her towards a large building with green posters all over it. "Okay, open your eyes!" Betty did as she was told and gasped. "Oh my God, Gio! Wicked!!" she said jumping up and down. She hugged him tightly. "Well, you never go to see it properly last time. Plus, I kind of ruined your night before and I'm sorry for that," Gio said smiling genuinely at her. Betty kissed him. She wasn't usually the sort of person for public displays of affection but she could not help herself. "Gio, I love it, but I got banned last time," she said sadly. Gio just laughed at her. "Betty, have you looked in a mirror lately? You have totally changed. You do not have your braces, but instead have this gorgeous smile and your glasses have gone revealing those sexy and spell binding eyes of yours," he said as a matter of fact. "However, you are not allowed to be as sulky as you were last time we were here together," he added cheekily. She playfully slapped him on his upper arm. "Are you ready for a 'Wicked' time tonight, Miss Suarez?" he said holding out his arm for her. She looped her arm with his and followed his lead yet again.

Gio showed Betty to her seats. They were amazing. It was a perfect view. Betty, however, was more interested in watching the view next to her. Her mind was buzzing after their kiss earlier and she was really looking forward to after the show. "Betty, I don't want to be rejected like last time. May I put my arm around you?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye. She nodded her head. She smiled as the lights went down. "I'll enjoy this and then see what Gio has planned afterwards," she thought. She put her head on his shoulder and felt him move closer to her. "Hope you enjoy this darling," he said before the show started. His black button down shirt felt so smooth under her cheek. She sat back to relax and enjoy the show.

Just before the interval, halfway through the show, Gio excused himself from Betty saying he wouldn't be too long. Betty was gutted as she was so comfy and missed having him near her. The interval started but the audience were asked to stay in their seats for a few minutes. Betty stared down at the stage as a man walked out into the middle of it with 2 of the main characters, Elphaba and Glinda. She looked closer and recognised the black button down t-shirt and blue faded jeans. It was GIO! His voice echoed throughout the theatre as he said, "I am sorry for taking up a few minutes of your time ladies and gentlemen, but I would just like to declare my love for a very special woman sat in seat A35 in the Mezzanine. Miss Betty Suarez, I love you with all of my heart and was wondering if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Betty was stunned

Two of the actors dressed as flying monkeys came up to her with a microphone. "Yes, Gio Rossi, I love you too and I will be your wife!" she exclaimed. The whole theatre broke into applause. Betty ran from her seat to meet Gio. She tightly hugged him and kissed him very passionately. He bent down on one knee and produced a little black box with a ring inside. The ring was silver plated and had an emerald as the stone in the centre. On the inside of the ring was the initials "BS+GR". She burst into tears.

"Gio, how long have you planned this?" she asked him through floods of happy tears. Gio shrugged. "About 2 months. I knew from the moment you said you would come to Rome with me that you were the one B. I asked your Papi for permission about a month ago," he said with a huge smile on his lips. Betty felt like she was the happiest woman alive. "You asked Papi! That's so romantic Gio," she smiled broadly. "Gio? Do we have to stay and watch the rest of the show?" she winked at him. His jaw fell open. "Whatever my princess wants, she will get! You just don't want to see the end of this show do you?" he said. Betty just laughed at him and with that they left.

Gio and Betty walked back to Gio's apartment hand in hand. Even thought it was cold, Betty didn't mind. She was with the man she loved.

Gio opened the door to his apartment. Betty had been in it before but she noticed that Gio was anxious. Surely he wasn't the nervous type when it came to stuff like this. "Gio, are you okay?" Betty asked holding him closely. He nodded. Looking up at Betty he smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit nervous." He laughed to cover up the fact that he was uncomfortable. Betty smiled. For once she was the most confident in a room. She pulled Gio closer so that their bodies were as close as could be and she started to kiss his neck. She had worked out he had a spot just behind his ear that if she kissed and teased with her tongue right, drove him wild. They had nearly gone that step further before but then he stopped it as he thought it was too soon for Betty to be rushing into anything. She continued to kiss and tease him until he let out a quiet moan. Betty then pulled him close and kissed him with all the passion in her body. She melted into him. As she kissed him and their tongues fought backwards and forwards, Betty's hands lowered down his body and undid the buttons on his shirt. Continuing to kiss him, she slid the unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders. She was surprised to notice that he wasn't wearing the normal wifebeater underneath and her hands were on his very toned abs.

"Like what you see B?" he said cheekily. She nodded her head. Her hands continued to trace up and down his stomach and arms, taking in every detail. She looked at him and kissed him. She took his hands and put them to the bottom of her black, silky dress. He tugged and with one swift movement her dress was off. Gio stood staring at Betty. "So, like what you see G?" she asked repeating what he had said earlier. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Wow!" he mouthed. Betty was stood infront of him with black lingerie on with a little pink detail going around the cups of her corset and around the top of her thong. She still had her heels on from earlier that also had the pink detail on them. "So Gio, am I what you expected?" she said seductively. He moved closer to her again and gently picked her up. He took her over to the bed and laid her down. He lay down beside her and kissed her intensely, teasing her bottom lip. She did the same to him. She made the next move however, which took him off guard. She kissed down his neck and up just behind his ear, then moved down his whole body until she got to where the rim of his trousers and belt lay. She kissed his belt buckle and then undid it with her teeth. He looked at her shocked.

Next thing he knew, he was lying in front of her in his boxers. She had giggled when she had seen him like this as he was wearing black boxers with red hearts on them. She jumped on top of him and started to straddle him. She moved down again and kissed him passionately. "Would my fiancé like more?" she asked in her seductive tones again. He nodded his head but before she could move an inch, he flipped her over onto her back so that he was in control. "Betty, are you sure about this?" he asked. "I don't want you to rush into anything." She smiled at him and held him close.

He lifted her up and unclasped the corset and let it fall to the floor. He then carefully removed her thong leaving her in just her shoes and her engagement ring. He stood up to admire his work. She looked gorgeous and he knew she was well worth the wait. "Wow!" he exclaimed. She sat up quickly and yanked down his boxers. She hadn't quite expected what was underneath. She lost her breath. His arousal had startled her. "Wow, erm... Gio. Wow! You... that... I don't know..." He just giggled at her. "Betty, are you okay? You still sure?" He knew her stuttering wasn't a bad thing. He had nothing to be ashamed of. "It's just Walter and erm... Egg salad," she said with a smirk, "they were nothing compared to you!" He smiled at her. "Don't worry. I was planning on being gentle with you anyway... This time" He stuck his tongue out at the last part.

He bent down and kissed her in her most sensitive spot. He was happy when he first reached this area he found it warm and moist. He liked gently round in circles. She moaned. "Gio, I have a confession," she said between short breaths. He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow at her. He continued his job. "Well... the thing is..." She couldn't continue. The pleasure was too much for her. She screamed out his name and felt herself unwind. She continued moaning as she came down from her orgasm. She wanted more. She wanted to explore him. She grabbed his bottom and pulled him to her. Sitting up she pulled his erection to her lips. She kissed him and then slid him into her mouth. "Betty, I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said. She looked up at him disappointed. No one had let her do that to them before and she wanted to know what it was like.

He laid Betty down and climbed on top of her. "Slow and gentle?" he asked. She nodded her head. He entered her gently as she welcomed him. They moaned together as he moved into her. He let her get used to him before he started moving. He moved slowly and made sure that she was enjoying it. By the look on her face she was. Gio could feel Betty tightening around him. He knew she was on her way to an orgasm again. He went slightly faster, still making sure he was gentle however. She started panting and moaning. He felt like he was away to explode, but he waited. As Betty hit her orgasm, Gio released at the same time. They came together and fell into each other's arms.

The next morning as Betty awoke, she saw Gio's beaming face smiling back at her. "Hello, darling," he said. "Sleep well?" She nodded and cuddled up closer to him. "Thank you," she said to Gio. His face looked puzzled. She breathed in deeply, "You are the only person who ever made me... erm..." He looked at her and kissed her button nose. "No one kissed you in that way before. I feel privileged." He said kissing her fingers. Betty smiled. "Not just that. You are the only person who has ever made me... you know... orgasm," she whispered in his ear. His smile lit up even more.

"When I told you to stop with your mouth... Was that the first too?" She nodded. "Betty, my dear, we do not need to rush anything. That was the first night of the rest of our lives. You can explore me, like I want to explore you. Just have patience," he said smiling. She knew he was right. This was a brilliant moment. They were just at the beginning of the rest of their happy lives. She couldn't wait until she finally became Mrs Betty Rossi. A smile crept across her lips and Gio could tell how happy she was and feeling proud, he thought "that is thanks to me".


End file.
